Twisted
by Liz25
Summary: A story of Broe's romance, beginning with the fire at the beach in Puerto Rico.
1. The Beach

He had come to her, once again, as a knight in shining amour, knowing when she needed someone, without being told. That scared her, more than she had ever realized. To have someone who seemed so close to her, she hadn't yet let anyone attain that.   
  
Her mind raced in a million directions, questioning, wondering, and trying to rationalize. How was it that someone who made her feel so good could also make her feel so sick? Every time she saw him her stomach twisted in knots and she felt these feeling of anxiety that made her get dizzy. He confused her to the point that she couldn't think clearly when he was around.  
  
Brady: Chloe? Chloe? Earth to Chloe (he said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face)  
  
Chloe: hmmm…oh…. what, sorry (she said, suddenly realizing Brady was seated beside her)  
  
Brady: You gave me this look like I was a lecher when I said I knew to find you by the water…. is something wrong?  
  
Chloe: No silly (she said giving him a playful, flirting punch in the arm) its just…. oh never mind (Its just that you scare me to death-she thought)  
  
A small shiver ran through her She wasn't accustomed to the cool air in the Puerto Rico evenings. She let out a small shudder as she hugged her knees closer to her chest, partially in an attempt to warm herself, but also as a shield from the blond haired beauty that was seated beside her.   
  
Brady: Are you cold? Here let me try to warm you up (he wraps his arm around her pulling her closer into him) There, is that better? (He said while looking curiously into her eyes)  
  
Chloe: (small smile) Yes. Thanks, this feels…. better (looks up to meet his gaze but then quickly feels sick and stares at the fire)  
  
The sit in silence for a few moments. Brady occasionally glances over to Chloe but she is still staring at the fire as if she wished she were a million miles away.  
  
"Great" he thought, "Here I am with the most beautiful girl and all she looks as if she would rather be anywhere else but with me."   
  
With that, he let out a sad sigh and loosened his grip.   
  
It was too hard, sitting with her in his arms, wanting to reach out and tell her how he feels, but too scared to. What if she turned him down? He has a tough exterior but he knew he couldn't handle that kind of rejection, especially not from her.  
  
Chloe wondered why he loosened his grip. It had felt so good. He smelled so good. She had gotten lost in his arms, dreaming of all their "special" times this summer. Why was she thinking these things? He was just her friend, besides she didn't like the nauseous feeling that he gave her, not because it was unpleasant but because she was unwilling to accept what was happening to her: Brady was making her feel things she had never felt, not even with Philip.   
  
She knew she couldn't let him stop, the sickening feeling was being overshadowed by this feeling of security, and she grabbed his arm…  
  
Chloe: Don't!  
  
Brady: Don't what?   
  
Chloe: Don't stop holding me, it feels…. right.  
  
Brady: I have to Chloe…  
  
Chloe: Why?  
  
Brady: Because if I don't…I will…uhhh…(his voice fades and he shows sudden discomfort)  
  
Chloe: (Interrupting) do what Brady? What are you talking…  
  
Brady: (Interrupting) this…(he reaches over and cups her face and kisses her passionately. She shows some resistance at first, unclear as to what is going on, but suddenly she becomes more relaxed and starts kissing him back more and more passionately)  
  
  
A car door slams…someone gets out with a flashlight and heads to a lit fire on the beach… 


	2. The Confrontation

Suddenly she is awaked to what is happening and pushes back, wiping her lips as if she had just tasted poison.  
  
Chloe: Brady! What, what…what are you doing? (She asks as she once again putting her knees against her as a protective shield)  
  
Brady: I'm…uhh…sorry; I thought you wanted that too…(as his voice faded while looking into the burning embers)  
  
Chloe: (Realizing his discomfort she places her hand on his arm and gives him a small smile) Look I'm sorry. I just so baffled right now. These past few days, or weeks for that matter have been so confusing and the truth is I'm not even sure what just happened.  
  
Brady: (with an astonished look…how could she NOT realize what I just felt, what I thought we both felt) Well Chloe, (looking deep into her eyes) what happened was…(inching closer to her at a slow pace as not to alarm her again) was this (and he gives her a small kiss on the lips)  
  
He looks up at her eyes, which seem to have a frightful look in them…he is staring into them with his hand covering her small, delicate, hand when suddenly…  
  
Philip: What is this? (Becoming more upset and walking toward Brady and Chloe) Brady, what are you doing, ALONE, at a fire on the beach with MY girl? Chloe, did he touch you?   
  
Chloe: (Taking her eyes away from Brady's gaze) umm no Philip of course not. He just came to tell me that you were ok and coming out of the hospital. He came to get me so that I could greet you when you returned to the hotel.  
  
Brady: (looking up from an unknown gaze) umm yeah Phil. I knew she would want to see you. (Gives Chloe a long, hard look that shows pain in his eyes)  
  
Philip: Thanks man! Chloe I heard you were here so I came to get you. (Reaches out for her hand with a huge grin) Lets go. Brady you coming?  
  
Brady: No thanks. I'll stay and put out the fire.  
  
Chloe: Ok Brady, bye (she looks down at him longingly with a certain sadness in her eyes and then turns to Philip who already has his arms waiting) Lets go Philip.  
  
As Philip and Chloe walk arm in arm down the desolate beach Brady remains staring into the fire as if it is the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Brady sits knees bent with his shoulders hunched over and he lets out a deep sigh. 'If only Uncle Phil hadn't come. I felt something between us. I saw the look in her eyes, a look of fear. The look of fear is because she knows that what happened between us was a special connection, something she and Philip don't have. She pulled away, not because she didn't want to share their moment, but because she was afraid. Afraid to let anyone in. With Philip it was easy. She didn't have to think and most of all she didn't have to use her heart to guide her. I'll be damned if I'm going to let her walk away from him like that. After that kiss I know, I just KNOW that she has to feel something for me.'  
  
Chloe was with Philip physically but her mind was still back on the beach, back to where Brady had kissed, not once but twice, and opened her heart and her eyes. She had never felt that way so why was she so unwilling to realize that the feeling was worth exploring? She turned to Philip who was asleep in the limo and sighed. She guessed it wasn't meant to be. If it were she would have had the power to resist Philip, she would have stayed. She relaxed her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep too. 'This does feel good, being in Philips arms' she thought, and then with a whisper she said, "But not like Brady's" 


	3. The Plane Ride

Sitting on the plane listening to the annoying chatter from her fellow classmates, Chloe wondered how she got herself stuck there. She could have gone back with the Blacks but instead she took Mimi's ticket. She couldn't face Brady, not after last night. She had seen the pain in his eyes but had a hard time feeling sorry for him. HE was the one who kissed her; he was the one who tried to change things between them. Why couldn't he just leave them alone, let them remain "comfortable." She sighed and looked out the window, trying to leave the memories of last night behind.  
  
Brady was seated on the Black jet (why does John have one btw? Not like he has a company yet) half-heartily listening to Belle and Mimi drown on about their island adventures. He tried to fake a smile for Belle's sake but he knew he wasn't fooling his father. Brady was glad Chloe decided not to come back with them, it would have been too hard to see her after the way she rejected him last night. She had turned and walked away, acting like nothing had happened. But something DID happen. He had opened up to her and allowed her to see inside him, something he wasn't comfortable doing. He should have listened to his brain instead of his heart. By not doing so he got himself hurt.  
  
Mimi: So Brady…. I know this is going to be hard for you to take, but I found someone else (she said, gently wrapping her arms in his) I hope you understand, but you are just a little, well a little too old for me.  
  
Brady: (had been staring out the window snapped back to reality) Huh? What? Oh, well Meems its is going to be hard but I think I can get over you (he said giving her his best attempt at a half smile)  
  
Mimi: Great (she said hugging him a little tighter and whispering in his ear) I know you will find someone else.  
  
Brady thought to himself, I already have but I lost her before I even got her.  
  
John had been listening in on the conversation pulled Brady aside  
  
John: Son, tell me what is going on with you and Chloe. I know there is something you aren't telling me and I want to know now, and that's a fact!  
  
Brady: (avoiding eye contact) Dad, don't be ridiculous, she is just a kid. I only hung out with her this summer because I felt sorry that all her friends were gone (yeah Brady, keep telling yourself that-he thought)  
  
John: (looked at him with his eyebrow raised) Sure son, whatever you say…(evil grin)  
  
  
  
The plane landed and Chloe had never been so happy to get out of somewhere in her entire life. "How do I put up with these people all year" she whispered under her breath. She immediately escaped home to a long, hot shower, hoping she could wash away the memories plaguing her mind.  
  
Everyone in the Black jet decided to have a get together at the Brady Pub. Belle had called Chloe but no one answered. Brady offered to go pick her up so that Belle and Shawn could spend some "quality" time together.  
  
He headed over to her house. Brady had a million thoughts running through his mind. "What was he going to say to her? He didn't want to lose her friendship, Oh God he didn't want to lose that. The best thing to do was to explain how it was all a mistake and the romantic moonlit fire on the beach had made them both subjects to the atmosphere, doing things they didn't mean to. Yeah, that was it…he will explain that he didn't know what he was doing" (even though he was fully aware of what he had been doing last night)  
  
He approached her door and rang the bell. No one answered yet the door was open a crack. He cautiously opened the door to find all her stuff thrown inside.   
  
Brady: Chloe? Chloe? Anyone home?  
  
No one answered so he figured something must have happened. The door was left open after all. Perhaps someone had come to hurt her, he had to go see.  
  
He crept quietly up the stairs to her room. He opened the door but she wasn't there but was caught off guard at a certain object in her room. It was a picture of Belle and him before the Last Blast. He moved closer toward the photo with his back facing the door and picked it up to study. "Why would she have a picture with him in it? She had plenty of other photos to choose from that she could frame and put on her bedside without him in it, was this perhaps a sign…  
  
Chloe: BRADY!! What are you doing in my room? (An exasperated Chloe asked standing I her doorway with just a small white towel between them) 


	4. The Fight

Brady: (staring at Chloe, he put down the photo) I…ummm…I just came to make sure you were alright, the front door was open and I thought someone might have come in to hurt you…  
  
Chloe: (reaching for a robe, suddenly aware of her nakedness as Brady was staring intensely at her) That doesn't answer my question…WHY are you in my room, Brady? (She said annoyingly)  
  
Brady: (realizing how he was making her uncomfortable he suddenly turned around with his back to hers) Look, Chloe, I honestly thought something might have happened to you. I saw your bags thrown down and the door open, I was worried about you. I'm sorry…if it makes you feel better you have nothing to be embarrassed about…  
  
Chloe: Its ok Brady, just please next time, let me know you are here. Now if you don't mind I would like to get dressed…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Philip has landed and decided to pay Chloe a little visit to hopefully woe her back, he stands outside her window with a guitar in hand…  
  
Brady: umm sure no problem, I'll just… (Suddenly an off key rendition of "I Need You" floats up toward Chloe's open window)  
  
Brady and Chloe both turn to each other and have to laugh. Brady has a questioning look on his face and Chloe starts to blush  
  
Chloe: Umm Brady, I think that is Philip trying to serenade me again…  
  
Brady: oooh, this I have to see (and before Chloe can stop him he sticks his head out the window)  
  
Chloe: Brady, please don't, he will…. (But she was too late)  
  
Philip: (looking up) Brady! What the hell are you doing in my girlfriend's room? I am going to kill you!  
  
Brady: Look Uncle Phil relax, nothings going on…(but before he could say anything Philip had already disappeared and then was heard pounding up the stairs before he almost kicked the door down)  
  
Philip: You bastard! I knew you were going to try to take my girl from me (charging with his dukes out toward a shocked Brady he hadn't noticed Chloe who was hovering cautiously in the corner)  
  
Suddenly Philip stopped dead in his tracks and realized how Chloe was dressed  
  
Philip: Chloe! You bitch! What the hell are you doing in your room dressed like that with Brady? I knew I couldn't trust you… how could you do this to me? (Walking over to Chloe he grabbed her arm fiercely)  
  
Brady: (suddenly becoming very protective) Hey! Watch it, don't you lay a hand on her or you will have to deal with me! (He said as he grabbed Philip by the shirt collar and threw him onto Chloe's bed)  
  
It was at that point that Philip completely lost it. He charged Brady, ramming his head in Brady's stomach like a bull and had his arms spinning circles. Brady just stood there shocked as a horrified Chloe gave Brady a grateful look and quietly exited the room…. 


	5. The Disappointment

Chloe bolted downstairs, grabbed her coat, and started walking… she didn't know where she was headed, but there was one thing she was sure of, she couldn't be around either of them right now. 'Philip had hurt her once again but it was Brady that she was angry with. Why couldn't he have let things be? Why couldn't he just realize that she was happy and have stayed out of THEIR argument?' She stopped and looked up realizing she couldn't walk any further, she had walked the whole 5 miles to the water. With that she sat down and cried, she cried harder than she had in a long time.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Chloe's room, Philip had realized that Chloe had disappeared and ran after her. He jumped into his Porsche and drove around town. 'Where can she be? I love her so much … perhaps she is at our spot, yes that's it, OUR spot…'  
  
Brady was in shock. He wasn't sure what happened just now, nor was he sure if he wanted to know. He fell back on her bed and sighed. He could smell her perfume lightly sprayed across her bed. It was torture. He had to know what she had meant when she ran out. It was one of two things: either she was mad at Philip or, or she was mad at him, the latter was one he didn't want to think about.  
  
  
  
Philip: I thought I would find you here (he said quietly as he came upon Chloe who was leaning against their tree) Look, I'm sorry. I was way out of line over there; I just love you so much (he said as he sat next to Chloe and offered her his arm)   
  
Chloe took that opening and buried her head into Philips chest.  
  
Chloe: Oh Philip, I'm know you are. This feels so good, us together, at OUR place.   
  
Philip: (cautiously took Chloe's head and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him) Does this mean what I think it means…?  
  
Chloe: (small smile) Yes Philip I think it does (and she gave him a small kiss on the lips and then leaned back into him again)  
  
Philip: Look Chloe, I'm sorry but I have to drive you home now. The doctor says I need some rest and this thing with Brady earlier wore me out. Do you mind if I take you home now? (He says as standing up and reaching out for Chloe's hand)  
  
Chloe: (sighing) No, of course not. I'm beat too. (And with that they left, back to his Porsche)  
  
  
  
Chloe: Goodnight Philip (small kiss on the lips) I'll call you tomorrow (she said as she reached for the door)  
  
Philip: Bye Chloe. I love you (looking deeply into her eyes)  
  
Chloe: (suddenly uncomfortable) I know you do…. bye! (She went inside the door, closed it and fell back onto it…'this is the right decision' she thought and headed up to her room)  
  
  
  
Chloe: Brady!! What are you STILL doing in my room?? (Chloe said shaking him awake)  
  
Brady: I…uhh…I must have fallen asleep. Are you ok…? (Looking quizzically into her eyes and walking toward her)  
  
Chloe: (Interrupting) No! I'm NOT ok…how could you? Why can't you leave what's between Philip and I alone?   
  
Brady: (Looking hurt said softly) Chloe I was only trying to…  
  
Chloe: To what? To help? Well you didn't help…I can handle things on my own and I don't need you be my protector. I am not as fragile as people think…  
  
Brady: I don't think that Chloe, I know you aren't but Philip was way out of line…  
  
Chloe: That is beside the point, I didn't ask for your help so stay out of it and stay out of my life!  
  
Brady: (quietly with an almost tearful face) Fine, if that is what you want, I will just leave.  
  
Chloe: Good!  
  
Brady: (Goes to leave but as he reaches the door he stops and with his back to hers) Chloe did our summer mean nothing to you…. (He waited for an answer but when too much silence had passed he left)  
  
Chloe just stood there, unable to answer for fear her unshed tears would pour out. After he left she went and curled herself on her bed and cried. Why did she blow up at Brady? He hadn't done anything that horrible. She had blown it out of proportion but it was what she had to do. She couldn't let him see that she was really grateful that someone was willing to stick up for her; that she meant that much to someone. 'This is the way it has to be' she thought as she fell asleep breathing in the smell of his sweet cologne. 


	6. The Breakup

Beep beep BEEP!!! Chloe sluggishly rolled over and hit her alarm so hard it flew off her table. 'I can't believe it is back to school already' she thought as she stretched and got out of bed. Chloe walked over to her mirror and sleepily looked at herself. 'Well Diva, this is it. Your final year… Diva?? Where did that come from…must be thinking of Brady…err Brady!'   
  
She finished getting ready for school and then began the short walk over to Belle's house, hoping that she would rather walk then have Brady drive them.  
  
Knock knock, Chloe was at Belle's penthouse praying Brady wouldn't answer but her prayers weren't answered. He opened the door, let her in and walked away without so much as a look or good morning. Chloe didn't have time to process her emotions because Belle bounded down the stairs like the bubble of energy she always was.   
  
Belle: Hey girl! Lets go, I am soooo excited. I can't believe this is our SENIOR year and I have a boyfriend WOOHOO!! Can life get much better than this?  
  
Chloe: (Looking at Brady's back then back at Belle) No, Belle, I guess it can't…  
  
Belle: Come on Brady! Let's go! (She said as she pulled Chloe out the door)  
  
The ride was long. School had never seemed so far away. He had to tell Belle that if he was going to give her rides that Chloe would have to get them elsewhere but how could he do that without sounding mean? There wasn't a way but he didn't care. This was too hard for him; her sitting in the back pretending nothing had happened between them, pretending they had never kissed! He refused to look at her. He was better off without her. How could he have been so stupid to get himself head over heels in love with a kid!  
  
They arrived at school and Chloe practically threw Belle out of the car so that she could escape. When Belle reached back in for her backpack Brady decided it was now or never…  
  
Brady: umm Belle…  
  
Belle: Yes Brady?  
  
Brady: Can you please let Chloe know that I am not a chauffer service and that if she would like a ride she should ask her boyfriend…  
  
Belle: (Shocked) Brady! I can't do that; no I WON'T do that…  
  
Brady: (Interrupting and being very short) BELLE…just DO it. Bye (and he was off leaving Belle speechless)  
  
  
Several months had passed and Brady had avoided Chloe at all costs. He had gone as far as being outright mean to her by refusing her rides or refusing to talk to her when she was in the Penthouse. Slowly Brady had gotten over her. Yes he still cared for her, but he had accepted the fact that she would never be his, that this summer was some torturous plan from someone up above. Brady had even befriended this girl he worked with, Elizabeth (yup that would be me). He had gone out to coffee with Elizabeth a few times and was starting to reach the second stage in their relationship. Life was good. Each day his memories of Chloe faded, as his feelings for Elizabeth grew stronger.  
  
Chloe, however, had grown further apart from Philip if that was possible. She had started making more excuses as to why she couldn't hang out with him until one night he confronted her. They were in her room studying when it happened:  
  
Philip: (Sitting on her floor staring up at the wall more than in his books) Chloe…what's wrong with you? Why don't you ever want to kiss me anymore or hang out with me? Is there something going on that I should know about? Are you cheating on me again?  
  
Chloe: (Looking up from her books took a deep breath. This was the moment she had been preparing for) No Philip. I NEVER cheated on you. In fact I have been meaning to talk to you and have been trying to find a way to say this…  
  
Philip: (Angry) ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME??  
  
Chloe: (Sheepishly) I think it is for the best Philip. I am not happy anymore…  
  
SLAP! Philip had hit her clear across the face…but suddenly realized what he had done wrong but he was too late.  
  
All the memories she had locked deep inside her of her abusive foster father came out. She had given him second chances because he claimed to love her but when it all came down to it he would hit her again. She was not going to make that mistake again…even if this was an accident on Philip's part, perhaps.  
  
Chloe: That's it! Get out! And I don't ever want to see you again!  
  
Philip: Fine you bitch! I hope you rot in hell! I never loved you anyway. It was all a plan to get you into bed, which you were always to chicken to do. I don't know why I wasted so much time on someone like you. (And with that he stormed out of her house and peeled out of the driveway)  
  
Chloe just sat there, not so much shocked as relieved.  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks passed and Christmas was upon them. Belle had invited Chloe to a family and close friend gathering at the Penthouse. Chloe arrived at Belle's house with the shock of her life. On the elevator up she had met a girl, a fiery red head with a gorgeous floor length strapless dark blue dress named Elizabeth. This girl, to her surprise was Brady's girlfriend.   
  
The elevator arrived at their floor:  
  
Elizabeth: Are you coming, Chloe right?  
  
Chloe: umm you go ahead. I think I forgot something downstairs (she said as the doors closed and she immediately pressed the emergency stop button)   
  
Chloe was in shock but why? It was not like she had lost much sleep over Brady after their falling out a few months back. It just hurt that he was happy and she was alone, especially during Christmas. She recomposed herself and hit the button to start the elevator again. She was going to see Brady and determined to make amends for her behavior.  
  
Chloe arrived at the door and was greeted by Belle.  
  
Belle: Oh my God Chloe! You look FABULOUS!! Come in, come in.  
  
Chloe stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of Brady and Elizabeth in a passionate lip lock. 


	7. The Shock

Chloe just stood in the doorway in shock at what she saw. Here she was all ready to talk to Brady about their fight, and perhaps start a new beginning with him but now that seemed a distant dream.  
  
Belle: (Noticing Chloe eyeing Brady and Elizabeth) I'm sorry Chloe. I should have told you to expect to see Brady here but I figured you would have known…I'm actually surprised you came tonight since you have been avoiding each other at all costs the past few months…  
  
Chloe: (Quietly) Belle…why didn't you tell me Brady was dating someone?  
  
Belle: Why would you have cared? And besides, the past few times I mentioned his name you practically bit my head off…  
  
Chloe: (regaining composure and looking at Belle with a small smile) You're right. I DON'T care…I was just hoping to talk to him tonight, that's all. But lets go. I'm starving!  
  
  
Brady had noticed her come in. 'Damn' he thought. 'I was hoping she wouldn't have to show. It's been so long. How dare she come in looking beautiful and confuse me again. I thought I was over her.'  
  
Elizabeth: Brady? Where are you Brady? (Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and nuzzling her head in his neck) You seem a million miles away…  
  
Brady: No (He said turning around to face her) There is NO place I would rather be than right here. (Pulled her into another passionate lip lock)  
  
  
Chloe came out of the kitchen to see another embrace and ran to Belle's room. Once inside she fell onto Belle's bed and cried. She was so confused. 'Brady had treated me so bad the past few months but it hurt to see him with someone else. Why does it bother me? It isn't like I have any feelings for him. Oh who are you trying to kid Chloe? Of course you do. You are just mad at yourself for having it take so long to realize them. You could have been in his arms tonight instead of that other girl. It could have been YOU if you had realized that night on the beach a few months back had meant something.'   
  
Chloe lay on the bed for a few moments thinking of what to do. She finally realized that as hard as what she was going to do was, she HAD to do it. Chloe got up and went into Belle's bathroom, checked herself, took a deep breath and returned to the party.   
  
Shawn: Chloe! Don't you look beautiful tonight!! (Shawn said interrupting her thought) Care to dance? (He said pulling her to the dance floor before she could answer)  
  
Chloe and Shawn were dancing to "Forget About Us" by Tim McGraw (Yes, Salemites DO listen to country!!) Shawn was talking to her about Belle but all Chloe could focus on was the man across the room, the man she wanted to be with. She couldn't forget about him.   
  
Brady stood on the other side of the room watching Chloe as she kept looking at him. He hated this song. It was a reminder of all the times he had tried to forget about her. He had even taken his jeep to the water and tried to drink away his pain once. It was as if the song was written for him.   
  
I'm gonna drive on out to the river tonight   
Find a quiet spot, turn on my parking lights   
I'm gonna drink some beers, try to catch a buzz   
Turn my radio up and forget about us   
  
I'm gonna lay me down on the hood of this car   
Make another wish upon a falling star   
I'm gonna think again about the way it was   
I'm gonna close my eyes and forget about us   
  
I know it won't be easy but I've got a plan   
To just let my memory let go of your hand   
I'm gonna miss your touch   
But I know I must forget about us   
  
And when the morning sun burns across my face   
I'll put my shirt back on, get up and walk away   
I'm gonna climb my frame onto a Greyhound bus   
Take a little blue pill and forget about us   
  
I know it won't be easy but I've got a plan   
To just let my memory let go of your hand   
I'm gonna miss your touch   
But I know I must forget about us   
  
[Spoken:]  
By the time I get to Phoenix, I won't know your name   
Those soft green eyes, your warm skin   
And the way you say "Good morning"   
I'll be alright  
  
The song ended. Chloe was suddenly awakened from her trance and thanked Shawn. She looked around for Brady but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she saw him sneak out on the balcony. 'Well its show time' she thought as she followed him out to the balcony.  
  
Brady was hunched over the railing looking at the city life below him and breathing in the scent of a fire from someone's fireplace. He loved the cool, crisp nights. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful and perfect. Why couldn't his life be like that? He sighed.  
  
Just then a hand reached for his shoulder and touched it cautiously as to not startle.  
  
Brady quickly turned around and was face to face with Chloe.  
  
Brady: What…what are you doing here Chloe??  
  
Chloe: I came for you…. 


	8. The Apology

Brady: What do you mean? What (looking back to the party) umm what are you doing here? Look I really should go… (He goes to walk away but Chloe put her arm on his shoulder to stop him)  
  
Chloe: No, please don't go. We need, umm we need to talk. (Looking back at the party to make sure no one was looking at them suspiciously) Do you think we could go somewhere a little more private?  
  
Brady: Umm sure. Meet me downstairs in 15 minutes and we will drive somewhere.  
  
Chloe: Thanks (looking into his eyes) we have something important we need to discuss. (And she walked away)  
  
Brady watched her walk away and then let out all the air he had been holding back. 'What did she want? It felt so good to feel her touch again, to smell her scent. Stop Brady. You can't do this. You are over her!' and with that he regained composure and left to go get ready to quietly exit the party.  
  
Chloe had rushed downstairs telling Belle she suddenly felt sick. That wasn't a lie. She suddenly felt like there was a hoard of butterflies batting in her stomach. 'What was she doing? What was she going to say?' She was about to run, run from her fears like she had done so much in her life. She started to walk away when she ran into Brady. It was too late.  
  
Brady: Hey. I'm here. Now what? (He said trying not to look at her)  
  
Chloe: Do you mind if we drove somewhere? What about the gazebo? (Looking deeply into his eyes)  
  
Brady: Umm Chloe, I, I don't think that is a good idea….  
  
Chloe: Please   
  
Brady: ('Those eyes. How can I refuse?') Ok Chloe. Let's go.  
  
The rode in silence to the gazebo where only months ago they had shared their magical night. They arrived at their special place and Brady turned off the ignition.  
  
Brady: (Staring straight ahead, trying to stay aloof) Ok Chloe. We are here. Now what?  
  
Chloe: (Quietly) Can we go out and talk?  
  
Brady: No Chloe. We are here, but I think you can say what you want to me in the car. I don't' think the gazebo would be the right place…  
  
Chloe: (Looking into his eyes and gently laying her hand on his arm) I'm sorry.  
  
Brady: For what?  
  
Chloe: For letting you walk out of my room months ago without telling you that our summer meant something to me. The truth was it did mean something to me. If fact I think about it all the time. I was too scared to realize my true feelings but recently I have. When I blew up at you for sticking up to me with Philip I realized that I liked having someone to care about me but I didn't want to admit it. Seeing you with Elizabeth tonight made me realize how much I miss you. You hurt me when you refused to see me or talk to me these past few months but it was completely my fault and for that I apologize again. I know now that I stayed with Philip because I was scared to let myself go, but I am ready to do that now. I am ready to admit that I need you in my life. It isn't complete without you. (She finished, took a deep breath and let go of his arm. She turned and closed her eyes, took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, waiting for his answer)  
  
He looked at her. What was he going to say? 'I have waited so long for this moment and now that it has come I have no idea how to tell her how I feel' 


	9. The Decision

The silence scared her. She had laid her heart on the line and she desperately was searching for a sign from him. Something. Anything, to let her know that he had understood what she said. 'Why is he just sitting there?' she thought.  
  
He let out a huge sigh, fiddled with his jacket zipper as if it was the most interesting thing around, and decided to let it all out before he chickened out. He tried his best to face her…  
  
Brady: Chloe, I'm sorry. (Looking deep into her eyes)  
  
Chloe: Sorry for what Brady?  
  
Brady: For hurting you by refusing to see you. That was wrong of me. I was acting childless and immature and for that I apologize.   
  
Chloe: Oh…  
  
Brady: and… (He couldn't do it. He looked back at his zipper and tried to regain his composure)  
  
Chloe: And what Brady? What else do you want to say to me? Look whatever it is, please just say it and end my misery and suspense right now.  
  
Brady: Fine Chloe. And you broke my heart too. ('There. I said it.') The night I walked out of your room and you refused to let me know that our summer meant something to you. That broke my heart.   
  
Chloe: I'm sorry Brady, I didn't realize (she went to lightly place her hand on his arm)  
  
Brady: (Looking up at her) Please don't.  
  
Chloe: Don't what?  
  
Brady: Don't touch me. And please let me finish.  
  
Chloe: (Removing her arm) Ok, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…  
  
Brady: (In a sad voice, not angry) That's just it. You didn't realize. You didn't take into consideration my feelings when you sprang this on me or told me that a few months ago. I have wanted you since the beginning of the summer (Small smile on Chloe's face) and that night I accepted the fact that my dream would never come true. (Pause) Now here you are trying to tell me that you were too scared to be with me and that you want to now. Well I'm sorry Chloe. It's too late. I have moved on and found someone else.  
  
Chloe: (Very shaky) Oh…I know. I just thought that…  
  
Brady: That what? I would just forget about Elizabeth and run into your arms? I'm sorry Chloe. That isn't going to happen. I don't forget my feelings for someone on the drop of a hat like it appears you do.  
  
Chloe: I didn't forget my feelings for you…  
  
Brady: No. You just choose to hide them.  
  
Chloe: So are you saying you don't have feelings for me? 


	10. The "L" Word

Brady: (Looking out the jeep window toward the gazebo remembering their time together) I do. I mean, I did, but Chloe it isn't that simple…  
  
Chloe: Why not? Why can't it be?  
  
Brady: Because I'm involved. Look Chloe, maybe if this had come at another time things might have been different, but it didn't happen that way…  
  
Chloe: (In tears) I understand. Can you please take me home now?  
  
Brady: (Sighing) Sure Chloe. (He started the engine and they drove home in silence.)  
  
  
  
They arrived at the Wesley's house and Brady put the car in park. Chloe looked up at Brady with her tear stained checks and red eyes.  
  
Chloe: (Almost whispering) Brady. I just want you to know I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to do this to you. (And with that she got out of the car and ran into the house before he could answer her.)  
  
  
  
Chloe closed the door and fell down against it. She let out all the tears she still had inside her. She cradled herself while her knees were beginning to be stained from the mascara she had worn. 'This is my fault. I should have told him months ago. I have lost the one person I want to be with and it is all because I was too scared! Not only did you lay your heart on the line tonight Chloe but you also got your heart broken, more than ever before. If Brady ever felt this way about me I can't imagine the pain I caused him.' "I'm so sorry Brady," she whispered "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Brady sat in his car and watched the spot that Chloe had just been moments before. He could still smell her perfume in his car. 'What is wrong with you Brady?' he thought. Brady turned on the car and decided to drive back to the gazebo. He had to clear his mind. He turned on his radio and the Tin Man by Kenny Chesney was playing…  
  
Saw a man in the movies that didn't have a heart  
How I wish I could give him mine  
Then I wouldn't have to feel it breaking all apart  
And this emptiness inside would suit me fine  
  
It's times like these  
I wish I were a tin man  
You could hurt me all you wanted  
And I'd never even know  
I'd give anything just to be the tin man  
And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul  
  
I couldn't see your leavin' comin'  
You took me by surprise  
Even now it still seems like a dream  
But I know I can't be dreamin'  
'Cause as I lay down each night  
The pain so great that it won't let me sleep  
  
It's times like these  
I wish I were a tin man  
You could hurt me all you wanted  
And I'd never even know  
I'd give anything just to be the tin man  
And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul  
Well I'd give anything just to be the tin man  
And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't miss you so  
  
"Why did you have to do this to me Chloe? I was fine before. I had moved on. Why did you have to spring this on me."  
  
Ring Ring…his cell phone rang.  
  
Brady: Hello?  
  
Elizabeth: Hey babe! Where are you? You left without saying goodbye.  
  
Brady: I'm sorry hon. My friend needed to talk to me. It was important.  
  
Elizabeth: Ok. Well are you coming back soon? I thought maybe we could go back over to my place for a bit, you know hang out.  
  
Brady: (Small smile) Sounds great! I'll be there in 10 minutes ok?  
  
Elizabeth: Ok…bye…(goes to hang up)  
  
Brady: Elizabeth wait!  
  
Elizabeth: Yes?  
  
Brady: I, I uh love you. (Long pause) Elizabeth are you there?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, I'm here. I'm just surprised that's all. I know you had something in your past holding you back so I didn't expect this yet…  
  
Brady: Well I think tonight I left my past behind me. Anyway, we can talk about it when I see you in 10 minutes.  
. 


	11. The Girl For Him

Brady drove to pick up Elizabeth. He had felt tears welling up before he had spoken to Elizabeth but hearing her sweet voice made him realize how over Chloe he was. 'Yes Brady. She still has this strong affect on you but tonight you got the long awaited closure you needed.' He arrived to pick up Elizabeth and when he saw the striking redhead he knew that this was the right decision.  
  
Brady: Hey gorgeous (He said approaching her and giving her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead)  
  
Elizabeth: Hello (Returning the welcome with a passionate kiss)  
  
Brady: Mmmm I will never get tired of those kisses.  
  
Elizabeth: Well you won't have to (Grinning at him) Let's head back to my place.   
  
Brady and Elizabeth drove back to her apartment and went inside.  
  
Elizabeth: So Brady. What did you mean when you said a part of your past was left behind tonight? Just who were you with? (She asked as she changed into more comfortable clothes)  
  
Brady: (Sitting comfortably on her bed.) I just meant that a part of my life that was wonderful yet also filled with heartache was resolved tonight. I spoke with that person and things were cleared up.  
  
Elizabeth: (Coming toward him and nuzzled into his chest) I'm so happy for you. Happy for us. (Kissing him)  
  
Brady: (Smiling down at her) Me too. 'Me too,' he thought. Hey Elizabeth sweetie, would you mind if I took a rain check on tonight? I'm a little tired and want to go home.  
  
Elizabeth: Of course not. Go get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Brady: (Kissing her) Thanks. I love you.  
  
Elizabeth: I know.  
  
Brady returned home and lay down. 'I do love Elizabeth. Then why can't I stop thinking about Chloe? Stop. You are just reminiscing about what could have been. Just think about what you have.' And with the thought of Elizabeth in his mind he fell asleep.  
  
  
Belle: Brady!! Brady!! Wake up.   
  
Brady: (Groggily) What? Belle, how early is it?  
  
Belle: Oh come on Brady! You know we have to get ready to go to Brady's for Christmas dinner.  
  
Brady: Dinner! Its only 11 in the morning!   
  
Belle: Yes but we are also going to do the Christmas gift exchange. Now just get up and take a shower. You stink!  
  
Brady: (Smiling) Ok Belle. Will do. 


	12. The Party

Brady hopped into the shower and thought about last night. 'No. You are not going to let Chloe ruin your good day. So she hurt you all over again. It worked out for the better. You realized you loved Elizabeth.'  
  
  
Christmas had come and passed. It was New Years Eve and all of Salem was preparing for the big New Year's Eve bash.  
  
Chloe was in her room getting ready. Her stomach was twisting and turning. 'How can I go to this party? I KNOW Brady will be there and I can't face him, not after the humiliation I experienced.'   
  
Flashback to that night:  
Chloe: (Looking into his eyes and gently laying her hand on his arm) I'm sorry.  
  
Brady: For what?  
  
Chloe: For letting you walk out of my room months ago without telling you that our summer meant something to me. The truth was it did mean something to me. If fact I think about it all the time. I was too scared to realize my true feelings but recently I have. When I blew up at you for sticking up to me with Philip I realized that I liked having someone to care about me but I didn't want to admit it. Seeing you with Elizabeth tonight made me realize how much I miss you. You hurt me when you refused to see me or talk to me these past few months but it was completely my fault and for that I apologize again. I know now that I stayed with Philip because I was scared to let myself go, but I am ready to do that now. I am ready to admit that I need you in my life. It isn't complete without you. (She finished, took a deep breath and let go of his arm. She turned and closed her eyes, took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, waiting for his answer)  
  
  
Chloe: He had said if he wasn't with someone, things might have been different. Just my luck. (Facing herself in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her makeup) Well Chloe, its time to go…to face your demons.  
  
Brady was on his way over to Elizabeth's apartment to pick her up. She had seemed a little distant since he said he loved her. He arrived at her door:  
  
Brady: Hey gorgeous. That dress looks beautiful on you.  
  
Elizabeth: (Blushing slightly) Thanks Brady…you're not so bad yourself.  
  
Brady: Are you ready? (Holding out his arm)  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah…lets go. 'Look at this gorgeous man I know he loves me but why can't I say it back? I feel like he is holding out on me, like that thing from his past isn't really resolved. Oh Elizabeth STOP. Don't make your hair fall out from stressing so much. Go have fun tonight.'  
  
Everyone was at the party having a good time. It was nearing 5 minutes until 12. Shawn, Belle, Chloe, Brady and Elizabeth were standing around.  
  
Elizabeth: Ah shoot. I need to run to the bathroom real quick.  
  
Brady: Just make sure you are back by midnight so I can get my New Year's kiss (winked at her)  
  
Elizabeth: (Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips) That's incase I'm late. (And she runs off to find a bathroom.  
  
Shawn: Belle lets dance  
  
Belle: (Looking at Brady and Chloe standing next to each other uncomfortably) Umm   
  
Brady: (Noticing Belle's resistance) Go Belle, I'll be FINE. I'll just dance with Chloe.  
  
Belle: Ok…  
  
Brady: Chloe, would you care to dance?  
  
Chloe: 'NO NO NO!!' umm sure Brady…  
  
'5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!'  
  
Shawn and Belle embraced in a passionate lip lock as Brady and Chloe looked at each other both uncomfortable with the fact that they were locked arm in arm together at midnight.  
  
Chloe reached up cautiously and gave Brady a small peck on the cheek but as she moved away her lips brushed his. Without hesitation, Brady reached to meet her lips and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Chloe: (backing away) Umm Brady I'm sorry. Its just you have to kiss someone at midnight. I didn't mean for the second…  
  
Brady: (Quietly) I know. It's just a very When Harry Met Sally moment here (small smile)  
  
Just then Brady looked behind Chloe's head to see Elizabeth standing there with a sad expression on her face. 


	13. The Talk

Brady looked at Chloe and back at Elizabeth. 'This isn't like When Harry Met Sally Brady because you are still attached. This story won't end happily ever after.'  
  
Brady: Chloe…look…Elizabeth just saw everything. I need to go talk to her.  
  
Chloe: Ok…'I knew that was too good to be true.'  
  
  
Brady leaves Chloe's embrace and heads over to see Elizabeth who is standing against the wall to brace herself. She had a sad expression on her face but somehow not mad. Brady approaches her with his hands in his pocket and his eyes to the floor.  
  
Brady: Look…Elizabeth…can we go to talk somewhere, alone?  
  
Elizabeth: Sure Brady…lets go.  
  
They headed outside to a nearby park bench, walking in a deafening silence. They both sat down and neither one spoke. Finally Brady began.  
  
Brady: Elizabeth…I don't know what to say…I didn't mean for that to happen.  
  
Elizabeth: Brady, can you let me do the talking please. I think I know what is going on.  
  
Brady: (Looking up at her with uncertainty) Sure, go ahead.  
  
Elizabeth: She was the thing in your past you had to get past before you could say you loved me right?  
  
Brady: (Looking down at the ground in shame) Yes. But it's not what you think. She admitted how she felt about me and I told her I couldn't…I was with you…I love you…  
  
Elizabeth: Brady stop please! I don't deny that you think you love me. I'm sure you do in some ways but Brady you aren't IN love with me. You are in love with her. I think I always knew that there was something holding you back and that was the reason that I was never able to let myself completely go and say that I loved you too. The truth is I do love you. You are very special to me and always will be but I love you too much that I am willing to let you be happy, and I know that isn't with me.   
  
Brady: (Looking into her eyes) Elizabeth…I don't…I don't know what to say…  
  
Elizabeth: (Taking his hand in hers) Then promise me this. You will go and make her as happy if not happier than you have made me. She deserves someone as wonderful as you.  
  
Brady: Thanks. You are wonderful do you know that? I'm sure there is some guy that is going to be head over heels in love with you someday.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you Brady (she hugs him) now go in there and tell her how you feel (she smiles at him)  
  
Brady goes to walk away, slowly at first but then begins to pick up the pace. Elizabeth remains on the bench with a solemn look on her face. She isn't crying but is very upset. 'That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do' she thought.  
Just then a hand touched her on the shoulder from behind startling her from her thoughts. She looked back and a small smile crept upon her face.  
  
Elizabeth: Kenny! What are you doing here? 


	14. The End

Brady walked away. 'How could Elizabeth sense that about me? I guess I have never really gotten over Chloe.' With each step he became more excited until he was practically running inside. Thoughts were racing through his mind. He knew that when he saw her everything would become clear. Brady entered the room and searched feverishly for her but to no avail. He ran over to Belle and Shawn.  
  
Brady: Where's Chloe? I need to speak to her!  
  
Belle: She ran outside, but why… (But he was off.) Hmm Shawn I wonder what that was about (They had been too busy at midnight to notice)  
  
  
Brady ran out the back entrance where Belle had pointed and looked down the street. He finally spotted Chloe. She was sitting on the docks looking out onto the water like the night he first kissed her. He stopped for a moment, admiring her from a distance. Her beauty was breathtaking. Finally he realized he couldn't take it anymore and he approached her. Laying his hand on her shoulder she suddenly turned around quickly exposing tears in her big blue eyes.  
  
Brady: (Sitting down and facing her he wiped away the tears with his fingers) Chloe, why are you crying?  
  
Chloe: Oh Brady (She said wrapping her arms around him)   
  
Brady: (Breathing in her perfume) Elizabeth and I broke up. I'm yours if you still want me. (He pulled himself away from her grip and held her chin to meet his gaze) Do you still want me?  
  
Chloe: Brady, I've always wanted you and always will. I can't believe this is happening (She pulled him into a passionate lip lock) I'm just so sorry it took me so long to realize it. How is Elizabeth? Is she ok?  
  
Brady: You know, she was the one that broke up with me. She understands that I love her but I'm IN love with you.  
  
Chloe: (Shocked) What did you say Brady?  
  
Brady: (Looking deep into her eyes) I'm in love with you Chloe Lane.  
  
Chloe: (Starting to cry again) Oh Brady, I love you too.   
  
Brady and Chloe sat together mesmerized by each others beauty. Sounds drifted from the ballroom.  
  
Brady: Would you care to dance?  
  
Chloe: I would love to Brady.   
  
They danced, together, on the docks, holding each other close way past when the music had stopped.  
  
"Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I dont know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will.........  
  
Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"  
  
Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in  
  
Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"  
  
Thats all you said   
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the park bench:  
  
  
Kenny: I saw you in the party. I was really surprised. Its been awhile hasn't it.  
  
Elizabeth: (Looking him over) It sure has… (Coming back to reality) What are you doing here?  
  
Kenny: I came to see you.  
  
Elizabeth: Me? But why…?  
  
Kenny: That summer we spent here was magical and I think about it all the time. Every time I sing our song at a concert I think of the night I composed it and sang it for you. This is my first chance I've had to come back to Salem. I think about you all the time….  
  
Elizabeth: (Tears welling up) I think about that song all the time. I listen to it everynight.  
  
Kenny: So who was that guy? Your boyfriend?  
  
Elizabeth: (Regaining composure) Oh Brady, no. He was, but the truth is I knew it would never work out. We were both in love with someone else.  
  
Kenny: I love you Elizabeth. I was hoping you would rethink your decision and come tour with me. What do you say? 


End file.
